


The Babysitting Gig

by ginnekomiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Peter is asked to babysit Little Miss Stark





	The Babysitting Gig

**Author's Note:**

> On a bit of a recharge break at the moment, but have some cute. (I just want these two to interact!)

Morgan Stark, age four, was a handful from the first time Peter met her. It also didn’t help that she had stuck to him, literally, for the entire day. Sure, she enjoyed clinging to his leg, “Like a wide!” she had said. (The letters “R” and “Y” were her biggest hurdles at the moment,) but for Peter, it had been terrifying! That was precious cargo! He was sure Mr. Stark would never ask him to look after his child again.

When he got the call, he was surprised to learn that _somehow_ , that stunt had made him her favorite babysitter.

Mama and Papa Stark were going out for some business deal, and Little Miss Morgan had asked for him, specifically, according to Papa Stark. So, Peter grabbed his homework and headed over, swhinging his way to the cabin in the woods.

He thought he had been discreet about his entrance, but the girl’s wide smile told him that maaaaaaaaaaaybe he shouldn’t have done that midair summersault two trees back. Mrs. Stark (or was it still Potts?) shot her daughter a knowing look.

A normal night. Just a normal night with no superhero stuff. That was the idea.

At least, that’s what Peter told himself, but _somehow_ Spider-Man was seeing carrying a small child with a pink Iron-Person mask, in a ballerina dress complete with tutu, dotted tights, and little tiny combat boots around on his back.

Just another day for your friendly neighborhood (babysitting) Spider-Man!


End file.
